


"Would you come to my funeral?"

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [14]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Strangers, Young Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Fourteen: Mark meets a stranger





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt happens to be inspired by Just The Man On The Balcony by emeraldcitydowntowngirl. If you're into bandom (fob, 21p, paramore, etc) you should check her out! She's awesome.

It was a nice day, like most during this time of year: mostly clear blue skies with fluffy white clouds floating gently by. Mark enjoyed these days. They always seemed to brighten him mood, no matter what type of funk he was in. Normally, Mark would stroll around the local park for a while with Chica, taking in the sights and the bright sun. Today was not a normal day.

Mark saw him leaning up against a tree with his black hoodie up despite the rather warm weather. He knew for certain that if he’d been wearing something like that, he’d be sweating up a storm. Mark wasn’t too sure why he walked up to him. There was something about the other man that was alluring, and he couldn’t resist the pull.

As he got closer, Mark noticed the somewhat pained expression and tapped his shoulder in concern.

“Excuse me? Are you okay?” He asked. The man, who turned out to be more so a teen than anymore older than 20, looked at him with a glare.

“The fuck do you care?” He said before looking back into the distance. Mark was a bit shocked. It wasn’t his first time coming across such a rude stranger, but still, this one was a bit more difficult to get over so quickly. Mark thought it might’ve had to do with how forced the young man’s tone had been.

“Well, I care ‘cause I’m a decent human being.” Mark answered finally. The guy glanced up again, looking shocked that Mark hadn’t left and glared again. He let out a dry laugh.

“ _Decent human being?_ What are you trying to make up for?” He asked with venom in his voice. Mark wasn’t sure what he’d done to piss off this guy so much.

“Yes, decent. Is it wrong to ask if someone’s okay?” Mark challenged. The guy scoffed.

“It is if they don’t mean it.” He said. Mark didn’t know what to say to that, wasn’t sure how to respond. He’d never once met someone like this and it was quite jarring. With a sigh, Mark spoke one last line.

“I meant it. I wish you knew that.” He said and turned to begin walking away. Mark was sure the stranger would ignore him, but he was surprised at what he heard.

"Would you come to my funeral?" It was the last thing Mark expected to be asked and he turned in stunned silence. The guy had pulled his hood off, revealing dyed dark green hair and shining blue eyes rimmed red from what could only be lack of sleep. He’d also taken his hands out of his pockets, choosing to instead cross them over his chest. Mark couldn’t resist the thought that he looked defensive and scared.

“I...yes.” He said finally. Mark wasn’t sure _why_ he said yes, but he knew he was telling the truth. The boy looked surprised before narrowing his eyes.

“Why? You don’t know me and I don’t know you. We’re just strangers.” He reasoned. Mark didn’t answer the question, instead posing one of his own.

“What’s your name?” He asked. The boy looked at him suspiciously before answering.

“Sean...but I prefer Jack.” He said. Mark grinned.

“Hello Jack, I’m Mark. See? Not strangers anymore.” He said happily. Jack’s lips curled up the faintest bit and Mark gave himself a mental pat on the back for managing to break through his shell.

“So Jack, now that we’re no longer strangers and I’ve expressed my genuine interest in you, why don’t we talk? You can tell me a bit about yourself and if you’re curious, I can tell you about myself.” He said brightly. Mark watched as the thoughts seemed to war in Jack’s head before he finally nodded in agreement.

“Sure.” He said. Mark nodded to himself. Today definitely didn’t go the way he thought it would, but looking back at Jack who was staring at him with slight wonder and confusion in his eyes, it was still a good day. 


End file.
